Conventionally, a parking device that is ordinarily used to a vehicle and the like is configured to include a parking gear coupled with any of rotating shafts from an engine input shaft to a drive shaft and a locking section such as a parking pole and the like and to shut off a power transmission to the drive shaft of a vehicle when the vehicle parks or stops by regulating the rotation of the parking gear by a locking section so that the forward/rearward travel of the vehicle can be prevented.
To operate the parking device, it is necessary to securely engage the parking gear with the locking section by appropriately rotating the parking gear. In the rotating operation of the parking gear, as a rotating shaft to which the parking gear is disposed becomes a shaft on a higher rotation side than the drive shaft, even if the vehicle moves in a slight amount, a sufficient operating amount can be obtained on the rotating shaft of the parking gear. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such a configuration that, in a hybrid vehicle having plural drive sources such as an engine and a motor, a parking device is disposed to a rotating shaft of the motor whose rotation becomes higher than a drive shaft.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a device for integrally rotating members by meshing the rotating members with each other by dog teeth, and the device has a cam capable of moving in a direction where the dog teeth are meshed in response to a rotation and a spring which urges in a direction opposite to the direction where the dog teeth are meshed with respect to the cam. Patent Literature 3 describes a configuration having a waiting mechanism of a spring in the peripheral direction of dog teeth. Patent Literature 4 describes a configuration in which a rotor member is extended in an axial direction to suppress a lubricant from entering into a space between a rotor and a stator.